1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for transmitting/receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of integrated circuit chips operate while exchanging signals with the other chips. For example, memory chips such as DRAM and NAND Flash exchange data with a memory controller, and a CPU also exchanges data with various chips on a motherboard.
Conventionally, signal transmission or reception between integrated circuit chips has been generally performed in one direction. For example, a clock is transmitted from an A chip to a B chip or from the B chip to the A chip through a clock channel connected between the A chip and the chip B. The clock is not transmitted in both directions through the same channel. Furthermore, through a data channel connected between a memory chip and a memory controller, data is transmitted from the memory chip to the memory controller during a read operation, and transmitted from the memory controller to the memory chip during a write operation. However, data may not be transmitted in both directions through the same channel at the same time.